Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
|image= Isabella singing Let it Snow Image7.jpg |caption= Isabella singing the song in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". |band= Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |band2= Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |album= Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites |released= |performed= |genre= Holiday |label= |runtime= 1:11 (episode) 2:07 (album) |before= Ferb Latin |after= We Wish You a Merry Christmas |video=yRYjPwM2mRQEpisode version 6iOLN5ETQIgAlbum version }} , also known as Let It Snow, is a song included as the 12th track of the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album. It was sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The song is later sung by Isabella in the Season 3 episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Matching the song's romantic nature, Isabella's feelings for Phineas Flynn is shown while she sings. Additional lyrics from the Album version are during the Episode's end credits. Lyrics Episode version Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Album version Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Background information * was written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in 1945. The song was written in July 1945 in Hollywood, California during one of the hottest days on record. It is one of a number of winter-related songs generally associated with the Christmas season, despite there being no direct reference to Christmas in the song. *Given the romantic nature, this song has to do with Isabella's affections for Phineas Flynn, as seen in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Songwriters *Sammy Cahn *Jule Styne ©1945 Warner Chappell Music, Inc. (ASCAP) ASCAP Work #420021596 Int'l St'd Musical Work Code #T0700953929 Continuity *This is the 10th time Isabella sings a line by herself at one point of the song (The Yellow Sidewalk, Danville for Niceness, among others), 5th song she is the main singer (City of Love, S'Winter, The Yellow Sidewalk, The Dad-inator), and the 2nd song sung by her that is (originally) not in an episode (The Dad-inator). References Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Christmas Carols Category:Christmas Category:Special episode songs